galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Keith T. Maxwell
]]Keith T. Maxwell was the main character in the games of GOF1 and GOF2. Maxwell in GOF1 In GOF1, Maxwell received an honorable discharge from the Terran Space Fleet and Admiral Smith granted him his own ship, an Icarus Scout Class II. Maxwell was then greeted by Lt. Christine Hammond by the order of Admiral Smith to help him adjust to the life of a mercenary. As time went on, Maxwell and Hammond developed feelings for each other. As a mercenary, Maxwell picked up jobs wherever he can. He did everything from ferrying passengers, hauling cargo to various other "suicide missions". Eventually his journey landed him right in the middle of a major conspiracy which involved a Vossk, a Terran commander who turned out to be Vlad Borsikov and the newly formed group of pirates. Christine Hammond was killed by Vlad Borsikov but Maxwell avenged her death in the end. Maxwell in GOF2 In the year 3589 A.D., Maxwell tracked down three pirates in the Dareius Asteroid Belt. After eliminating the pirates, an engine malfunction transported Maxwell to a part of space that is unknown to him. Due to lack of oxygen, Maxwell passed out but was rescued by Gunant Breh, a Midorian ore miner. After working for Breh to pay off his debt for the rescue and earned Breh's respect, Maxwell was freed and given Betty. Maxwell discovered that he was 35 years in the future in the year 3624 A.D. Breh referred Maxwell to his friend, Norris Bernard, Commander of Kernstal, who could help Maxwell find his way back to Eden Prime. When Maxwell arrived at Kernstal, Commander Bernard asked him to do a favor for him first. Maxwell was asked to check out Yrdal Gedal as the station has been out of contact for some time. Maxwell discovered that his old friend, Mkkt Bkkt brought some neuro-algae aboard the station and made everyone high. Once Maxwell reported back, Bernard informed him of the incoming Terran convoy. When Maxwell went to roundevouz with the Terran convoy, they thought he was one of the pirate ships that were attacking them so they fired an EMP missle at Betty. After they arrested Maxwell, he was taken aboard a Terran Battle Cruiser toward Alioth station. On Alioth station, Maxwell was interrogated by Lieutenant Commander Brent Snocom who eventually recognized him. Just as Snocom was catching up on old times with Maxwell, the station came under attack by the Voids. The Voids jumped into the system, destroyed all the freighters in the system, stole their cargo and jumped right back out before Maxwell or the station security could react. After the attack, Snocom caught Maxwell up on the Voids and what's been happening. He also informed him of Terran Federation's Deep Science station in Thynome where top scientists are studying the Voids and are trying to come up with a method to deal with the Void Threat once and for all. Maxwell was then sent to meet with Lieutenant Thomas Boyle, a scientist from Deep Science, only to discovered he has recently been kidnapped. Equipped with EMP bombs, Maxwell disabled the kidnapper's ship and rescued Boyle, who inturn gave him the coordinates to the secret Wolf-Reiser system, where Deep Science and Thynome are located. Once there, Maxwell met Dr. Carla Paolini, the head of Deep Science and who will eventually become the love interest of Maxwell's. Maxwell and Paolini received news that the Sahi station in the Weymire system was under attack by the Voids and went there to retrieve data and samples to conduct further studies. After they have acquired what they needed, Maxwell's ship was sucked into a the wormhole the Voids used to jump into the system. Once through the wormhole, Maxwell and Paolini realized they have arrived at a Void system with a Void planet, a Void mothership and countless Void fighters. After a fierce battle, Maxwell managed to jump through another wormhole back to Sahi. Unfortunately, Maxwell was not alone as two Void fighters followed Maxwell through the wormhole. Maxwell destroyed the two Void fighters and headed back to Thynome. After much research, the scientsts at Deep Space developed a probe to mine data from the Void mothership. Maxwell headed toward the Pescal Inartu system where they were notified that the Voids were attacking. Once through the wormhole, Maxwell launched the probe onto the mothership and gathered the data. When the probe was done collecting data, Maxwell jumped through another wormhole back to Pescal Inartu. Maxwell met a Grey scientist named Khador, who provided him with a Void wormhole detection device and asked him to retrieve 50 Void crystals for him in order to build the Khador Drive. To be continued. :) Gallery engine-malfunction.jpg|Maxwell's ship being transported ship-crashing.jpg|Maxwell's ship spiraling out of control gunant-rescue.jpg|Gunant's ship approaching Maxwell's. flying-toward-terran-convoy.jpg IMG_0055.PNG|Maxwell shooting a probe toward the Void mothership in order to gather data. Category:Characters